


Story time

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Asgeir couldn't fall asleep that night so Thorkell decided to help him.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Story time

"Okay so, once upon a time..."

"Are we really doing this?" Asgeir laid beside Thorkell on the bed, that night his restlessness was playing with his head, not allowing him to fall asleep.

"A story can make people get sleepy Asgeir!"

"That only works with kids you know?"

"It works with me!"

"...Exactly" Asgeir was pushed off the bed after getting an angry huff from the giant.

"Shut up, I'm telling you a story and you better listen" After that Thorkell took Asgeir (who was climbing up the bed) and positioned him between his legs, resting his head over the little one's shoulder, "So, once upon a time there was an owl, this owl was kind of an ass so he got into some trouble"

"Hm, what kind of trouble?" Asked Asgeir, now with a grin, settled himself in a comfier position between Thorkell's arms.

"A small trouble! A cat named Thorfinn started chasing him with the ambition of eating him alive!"

"You were okay, but you had to add that brat into the story, I don't like it anymore"

"Damn Asgeir! it has been ages!" Thorkell exclaimed moving his hands at the sides of his head, but Asgeir only crossed his arms and remained silent, "Okay then, let me change it a tiny bit, there was no cat this time and the owl died of disease"

"That is a very lame story..."

"For Odin's sake Asgeir!" Thorkell embraced his loved one and started tickling him, earning giggles and some blows at his arms from Asgeir.

"Ok ok, I'll keep quiet, stop right now" Begged Asgeir between laughs.

"Good. This time... there was a cute little weasel wandering around a battlefield. This little weasel was young and desolate, so when a Lynx appeared and asked if he was alright, the little weasel just bitted him!"

"Thorkell..."

"The Lynx got amused and asked the little weasel if he wanted to join him since he was starting a group on his own. When the little weasel asked how big the group was and the Lynx said 'you an me' the poor Lynx gained yet another bite" Thorkell smiled at the frown forming in Asgeir's face before continuing, "The little weasel ended up accepting, and worked really hard to make the Lynx goal come true seeking for the strongest warriors and fighting the greatest wars! After a while, they became leaders of one of the most powerful armies of all time!"

Hearing a snoring sound coming from Asgeir, Thorkell stopped his story. Placing him gently over the mattress as he kissed the top of his head, ending the story with a faint voice "After that, the little weasel and the Lynx died together in a glorious death, finding each other at Valhalla and resuming their adventures but this time, besides the gods" 


End file.
